


随机掉落

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: 存放下没头没尾没构思的即兴AO小段子，目前……只有NC-17雷，OOC，慎入-19/05/11 TCW背景NC-1719/05/12 原作AU孕期NC-1719/07/07 现代AU角色扮演play，学生！Ani/模特！Obi





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 19/5/11

 

        安纳金将欧比旺钉在身下，满意地望着自己的师父因欲望和自我克制闭上双眼，顺从着，忍耐着，颤抖着。这是一种奇妙的体验，他一直以来爱着并尊敬着的师父表现出少有的被动姿态，战场上严厉果决，高高在上的克诺比将军仍然穿着他的盔甲，可是如今那对被白甲包裹保护着的手臂被他牢牢握在手中，扣在头顶。

        “师父……”安纳金对着欧比旺的耳朵喘息，沉迷于自己在欧比旺体内的感受。他的老师与最好的朋友，他同时最接近父亲和兄弟的人，他信任并爱着的欧比旺，在他插入的时候身体情不自禁反弓起来，暴露出苍白的脖颈，领口间可以看到笔直的锁骨，有力的大腿环在他的腰上，失去控制，难以自己。安纳金在黑暗中笑起来，快感和幸福的火花沿着脊椎游走，并非因为打破禁忌和近似亵渎的行为感到兴奋，而是比那更多。绝地信条不值一提，在他和欧比旺之间一切本该如此，在成为共和国的将军之前，在成为绝地之前，欧比旺就已经注定属于他，他们属于彼此，原力将他们紧紧环绕在一起。安纳金热情地吻上欧比旺，在他嘴里尝到了自己之前留下的味道，除此之外还有眼泪和汗水。他们在黑暗的帐篷中做爱，安纳金一次又一次撞向欧比旺体内的那一点。欧比旺咬着嘴唇扭动着，像是绝望地想要逃开，又像是绝望地想要靠近。克隆人们在不远处的树林里，迫使他们不得不压抑着声息，用亲吻和噬咬阻断彼此的呻吟。欧比旺的手腕在他的紧握下发红，但他们都不在乎。安纳金想要更多，被爱，被环绕，被纵容，他向欧比旺索求，欧比旺就会给他，只要他们活着，他们的忠诚就永远属于彼此，从身体到灵魂。你愿意为我付出多少？你有多信任我？你愿意把自己交给我吗？安纳金没有问，但他做了，欧比旺没有回答，只是默许。容许他偶尔的亲吻，然后是触摸，不知不觉跨越过界限；他们相拥而眠，在凌晨与寒夜分享体温，一开始是单纯的慰藉，然后是不愿直视真相的暧昧情绪，最后当他们对视时，眼里纠缠着模糊的情欲，在话音里带上情难自己的试探。欧比旺背过身去，一截后颈在昏暗的灯下显得暧昧诱人，安纳金站在他身后，指尖擦过欧比旺的手背，然后嘴唇贴上那一小块皮肤，这就是他们坠落的开始。这不是关于诱惑与被诱惑，而是被爱遮蔽的盲目，自愿的奉献与占有。欧比旺苍白的大腿环着他，肌肉紧绷，粘腻的液体在他腿间滴落。安纳金在他身体里高潮，让甬道又紧又热地裹着他。他的汗水滴在欧比旺的皮肤上。“你是我的。”安纳金舔着他的喉结，在脖颈底部，会被欧比旺的领子遮掩的地方留下印记。“你是我的。”他重复，欧比旺的蓝眼睛有些失神地望着他，眼眶发红，他眨眨眼睛，抚过安纳金乱糟糟的卷发。“我是你的。”他小声地说，脸上的红晕是因为快感，抑或是别的什么。相同的火焰在他们的灵魂里摇曳着，燃烧着，灼烤一切，终将把他们化为灰烬。但他们会一起死去，在死亡到来之时，你与我又将再度完整。

 

 

END


	2. Give me your love love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群里的同志们聊到AO孕期play所以又即兴写了一下，三千出头突发，没头没尾没构思，想到哪写到哪，有一点点产乳play描写，雷者慎入，慎入，慎入

        安纳金嗅闻着他颈间的气味，有些惊喜又有些难以置信。“你怀孕了？！”欧比旺努力控制着自己的手不要下意识作出每个孕妇都会有的动作，但安纳金已经抢先一步从身后环过他，手掌放上有些轻微起伏的小腹。他们分离四个月，期间仅靠全息图像通讯，欧比旺又善于遮掩，安纳金只觉得有什么事不对，但却说不上来。手掌下他的小腹突出圆滑的弧度，但触感实在。欧比旺的身体里是他们的孩子，这个认知仍然让他头晕目眩。“别摸了……”欧比旺有些不自在地扭过头去，耳尖发红，这动作却更加暴露出自己的脖颈，安纳金的鼻子埋进他颈间，在长久的渴望与思念间沉浸在对方的气味里。

        “……可以吗？”

        “什么？”

        “……现在可以做吗？”安纳金抬头，脸上是暗示性的笑容，机械手指滑进欧比旺的衣襟里，别有意味地数着他的肋骨。欧比旺颤抖一下，想要开口斥责，但安纳金反应很快地截住了他的话，冰凉冷硬的机械手捏上他一边乳尖，落在他耳边的气息沙哑滚烫。“只要说可以，还是不可以，欧比旺。”安纳金饱满的双唇贴着他的耳朵，说话时若有似无地吻着他的耳垂。欧比旺在自己都没有意识到的情况下靠进了安纳金怀里，分离许久的渴望同样缠绕着他，孕期额外带来的焦躁与孤单越发加剧了这点。

        他不能对安纳金撒谎，也无力抗拒心头的欲望。

        “那我想答案是肯定的了，师父？”安纳金故意这么叫他，语气甜蜜又亲热，让他的心脏重重敲击一下胸腔，失神的这一霎那，安纳金已经将他完全拥入怀中，尾椎处直直戳着不容忽视的硬度。

        “安纳金……”欧比旺向后扭头，手指迫切地插入安纳金的发间，渴求一个亲吻，安纳金毫无疑问也是如此。欧比旺含住安纳金进犯的舌尖，温柔地安抚他，容许他在自己齿列间扫荡，允许咬上自己的下唇，将双唇吻得红肿。“师父……你湿得好厉害。”安纳金眼中闪烁着顽皮而深情的光芒，他另一只手不知道什么时候扯掉了欧比旺的裤子，生着茧的手掌摩挲着光裸的大腿和会阴处，沾上他股间粘腻的情液，让欧比旺面红耳赤。他真的不需被反复提醒自己是如何睡了曾经的徒弟，让他的阴茎插进自己身体里，甚至现在身体里还怀着他的孩子。“这是很自然的，在孕期的时候身体自然会——安纳金！”他试图解释，但年轻人的手指毫无阻碍地插入后穴，穴口早已被充分润滑，内壁急切而留恋地贴着侵入的手指收缩挤压。欧比旺乱糟糟地躺在安纳金怀里，上身衣着完好，只是下身白皙的大腿张开来，身后人的手指在他的身体里戳刺探索着，欧比旺的阴茎无助地挺立在空气里，头部渗出一股前液。“安纳金……”欧比旺下意识想要合拢双腿，但被前弟子阻止了，他还阻止了欧比旺试图抚慰自己的举动。“别碰你自己，”安纳金将欧比旺的手牵到自己嘴边，色情地含进食指和中指，润滑他们。“你能不碰自己射出来吗，为了我？”安纳金的语气像是在撒娇，又像是在诱哄。他引导欧比旺被润滑的手指来到下身，插进他自己的甬道里，欧比旺的脸通红，在他怀抱里绷紧了身体，发出一身惊喘。

        安纳金与他自己的手指都被紧紧包裹，他们的手指指节相擦，都被自己下身情不自禁涌出的大股情液浸染。安纳金的机械手牢牢拥着他，另一只手从后穴中退出，转而握上欧比旺自己的手腕，指引他开拓自己，如何深入推进，叉开手指，又如何在恰到好处的时间放进第三根，欧比旺的呜咽哽在喉咙里。安纳金的低语本不该如此蛊惑人心，却让他顺从地跟随每一句指示。从前是安纳金听从他的每个命令——出于责任和尊敬，而如今是他心甘情愿被安纳金摆布——出于他自己甚至不愿意深思的爱意。安纳金的原力充沛而炙热，与他的意识缠绕在一起，共同的快感在链接中震荡着，像是要将他们一起融化，欧比旺沉浸在这温暖的包围中，觉得再也无法与之分离。他怀孕的身体太过敏感，渴求着被充满，被抚慰，透明的体液沾满了他的手，安纳金的手，宣告着不容否认的欲望和需求。安纳金喜欢这幅景象，看到自己的师父为他完全敞开自己，克制不再，以往的面具不再，由身到心都呼唤着渴望着他，他被深深地需要着。欧比旺已经为他准备好了自己，他唯一要做的就是操他，占有他，享用他，标记他，让他因自己发出甜腻的呻吟，身体急切地贴近他磨蹭，主动骑上他，放荡地前后摇动腰肢，不知廉耻，毫不压抑，他的肚子里是他们的孩子，欧比旺的手臂保护性地抱着肚子，后穴却情难自己地一下又一下吞吐着他的性器，每一次都插到最深处，让他的脚尖绷紧，脚趾蜷起；最后他会给欧比旺他想要的，再度射进他的身体里，而欧比旺会完全，彻底地接纳他，即使他们回到战场，欧比旺重新被一层层衣服和盔甲所包裹，他们也都会在每次对视里心知肚明，欧比旺由里到外都浸满他的气息，柔韧的身躯上布满他们爱的标记。

        安纳金冷硬的机械手被欧比旺的体温捂热，不再显得冰凉无情，只是无法抗拒，摩挲着他的胸膛，挑弄拨动着欧比旺硬起的乳尖，轻柔扯动玩弄，感受着怀中人的后穴有节奏地推挤着那些手指。欧比旺忍无可忍地握住安纳金作乱的机械手，而安纳金顺势让他们的十指相扣。“停下，就……进来就好。”欧比旺努力在这种情况下仍保持严厉和不容驳斥，只是眼眶通红，目光闪躲，嗓音因欲望而低哑，安纳金凑近过去，没有亲吻，只是伸出舌尖舔舔欧比旺柔软红润的下唇，在欧比旺按耐不住追上来讨要一个吻时戏弄着他的舌头，直到欧比旺收紧攥在他发间的手指。

        他小心地托着欧比旺的大腿和臀部，看着他一只手保护性地捧起鼓起的小腹，另一只手撑上他的腹肌，控制自己，主动地缓缓向后坐下，让徒弟坚硬的长度一点点破开他的身体，全身泛起美味的红，大腿肌肉绷紧了，手臂发颤，性器被压在圆润的小腹下蹭出一片滑腻，祈求着触碰。欧比旺呻吟着吞下安纳金的阴茎，同时喘息着欲望的快乐的痛苦。安纳金难耐地闭眼，双唇微分，克制着向上耸动的冲动，双手按在欧比旺的胯骨上，额头青筋突起，红晕涌上脸颊。欧比旺的身体因为孕期比之前还要紧，还要热，不住地收缩着，迫不及待想要吃进他的每一寸。当欧比旺终于坐到底时，两个人都发出一声呻吟。“安纳金——我——”欧比旺涨红了脸，眉头紧蹙，手指蜷缩着在他的手臂上握紧，情不自禁地把重量完全放在他身上，低喘着，阴茎抽搐射出白色的精液，溅射上他自己的小腹和安纳金的胸膛。“师父……”安纳金扣在欧比旺胯骨上的手指收得更近，几乎留下淤青。那只机械手松开了，在欧比旺撑在他身上喘息时指间划过自己小腹上欧比旺的精液，黑色的指尖沾上白色的粘稠。他用那只手抚过欧比旺红肿的唇瓣，把他的精液涂上那双红唇。“你自己的味道如何，师父？”安纳金扣着欧比旺的后脑吻上去，舔干净欧比旺唇上被自己蹭上的精液，又用舌尖把它们送进欧比旺嘴里。“……很好。”欧比旺像是恢复了气力，不轻不重地咬了他一口。“现在我们能继续了吗？”安纳金轻柔地舔去欧比旺眼角一点泪水。“如你所愿，师父。”

        他托起欧比旺的臀瓣，让欧比旺高潮后虚软无力的腰腿能够不那么费劲地蹭动着取悦自己，同时揉弄着后臀，享用着身上人柔软的臀肉挤压摩擦阴茎的快感。欧比旺闭着眼睛骑着他，表情有些克制，像是突然清醒了过来，意识到自己正不知羞耻地让自己一手带大的徒弟在他身体里进进出出，腹部额外的重量更加提醒他自己有多么纵容，可同时无上的快感又让他不得不诚实面对自己的身体。安纳金咬住嘴唇，在欧比旺下一次试探性地往下坐时用力挺腰，逼出前师父一声惊叫，后穴如他所愿将性器绞得更紧。“别，安纳金等一下——”安纳金又重重戳刺几下，顶在欧比旺的敏感点上，他体内涌出的灼热液体浇上他的头部，欧比旺的眼泪在晃动中落下。“慢——慢点，安纳金，”欧比旺颤抖的手指抚上他滚烫的脸颊，“我……你太大了，我现在没办法……”欧比旺的示弱奇异地安抚了他不知从何而起的怒气。

        安纳金缓缓起身，托着欧比旺的后背，小心地将他压倒在床铺上，没有碰到他的肚子。欧比旺抬头望着他，蓝眼睛清浅发亮，铜色的头发汗湿地缠在颈间，光裸的肩部上依稀可见他留下的咬痕。欧比旺的手还停在他脸上。安纳金一手握着他的手腕，另一只手分开他的大腿，腰部耸动着，每一下都深而有力地操进去，凝望着欧比旺在他的动作下蹙起眉头，分开唇瓣低声呻吟。“你会喂养我们的孩子，”安纳金低头舔吻着欧比旺红肿硬起的乳头，对他悄声呢喃，手掌滑上来揉弄他的胸口，扯动受到冷落的另一边，想象着在接下来的几个月里，欧比旺的乳头会涨大，滴落乳白色的液体，在骑着他时饱胀的乳房轻微晃动，诱惑着他的抚弄，手感柔软滑腻，在他的挤压下变形，而他会用舌头安抚他，给他快感。这份想象让他绷紧了小腹，更加急速地抽插着，将欧比旺操进床铺里，他环在安纳金腰上的腿间皮肤被摩擦得发红，阴茎再度被快感刺激得站立。欧比旺溃不成军，在安纳金的机械手指收紧了对他性器的环绕，故意用力蹭过马眼时彻底崩溃地射了出来，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。安纳金在后穴窒息般的绞动下抽动着射进欧比旺的身体里，高潮的快感冲击下几乎头晕目眩。他伏在欧比旺身上缓慢平复着心跳和呼吸，汗水和精液把两个人都弄得乱七八糟。欧比旺推开他，打算起身，但是被安纳金抱着腰拽了回来。

        “这样很不舒服，安纳金，我要去淋浴。”

        “五分钟就好，师父。”

        “不。”欧比旺拒绝让安纳金沾满了各种体液的阴茎在他股间再暧昧地蹭个五分钟，绝地大师如今头脑清醒，知道可能会招惹来不必要的后果。

        “那我和你一起去，你大概需要我的帮助。”

        “我看不出来有任何必要。”

        “噢，你可不知道这个。”安纳金无辜的笑容甜蜜得有些让人不爽。“毕竟要为了孩子着想。”

 

END


	3. Be my summer in a winter day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本来是三千的随意车段子扩写了一下开头到四千，写了个有点浪的王老师，然后发现好像GV现场，如果要合理化的话又是长篇的节奏，于是改了一下打了个角色扮演补丁  
> 现代AU角色扮演，学生！Anakin/模特！Obi-Wan，雷！OOC！无脑肉！（。

        安纳金两步作一步跨上阁楼楼梯的时候已经是两点十五分，阳光把老旧的木头晒得发白，踩起来嘎吱作响，扬起的灰尘在光柱里打着旋。他有点迟到了。上午他跑去图书馆翻资料，结果因为熬了一宿不小心就着摊开的厚厚图册打了个盹，醒过来的时候已经是下午一点多，手机上一通未接来电和四五条短信。他暗骂一声跳起来就往外跑——两点整约了模特，搞不好人家已经快到了。

 

        等他赶到的时候楼下空无一人，安纳金颇有些气馁，就在他捏着手机打算打个电话过去的时候，手机荧幕先一步亮了起来，来自未知号码的短信很简短：我在楼上。

        陌生男子坐在沙发上。手上是还冒着热气的咖啡，被雪花打湿的浅色风衣挂在衣帽架上。功率不太好的暖气开了没多久，屋里还有些冬日的凉气。男人看见他推门进来微微一笑，那瞬间安纳金感觉自己才是客人。他们握了握手，对方带着教养良好的科洛桑本地口音，一身休闲西装，看起来质地良好，一副精英派头，像是从市区另一头的金融城走出来的，而非会对着镜头露出诱惑眼神的模特。欧比旺·克诺比，男人自我介绍，解释说十分钟前有个回来拿东西的小女孩给他开了门（他就知道是阿索卡），问他你就是安纳金·天行者？随后就单刀直入，开口说鉴于我们说好了按小时付费还是直接开始吧，需要我做什么？他一边说一边漫不经心解开领口，安纳金这时候才有点看到熟悉的影子，红发男人语气很严肃，但是眼神很放浪，他看过的那些照片里，眼前人被紧紧捆绑的画面闪过脑海。大事不妙。此时此刻安纳金终于迟钝地想，自己好像没有他以为的那么直。

        欧比旺表现出相当专业的态度。先脱外套，踩掉鞋子，再脱裤子，再脱衬衣，进行得有条不紊，镇定自若，神色如常，没有半点被人盯着看的窘迫和慌乱，也没有因为稍低的室温而显现出犹豫。三分钟后他就脱剩下内裤和袜子，安纳金有些分神注意到他的脚踝线条优美纤细，很适合画下来也很适合被捉在手中。欧比旺停了动作看着他，安纳金咳嗽一声问怎么了。欧比旺又是一笑，这回多了些调侃意味，笑得安纳金耳朵发红。他说没什么，有些客户倾向于我穿着它们。安纳金又清了清嗓子。 

        对方脱内裤的时候安纳金转过身去准备纸笔，回过身来眼前的专业人士已经脱完了衣服，自然地站在画室中央。天窗的日光打在欧比旺苍白的皮肤上亮得晃眼，男人的神色几乎有些懒洋洋地，像阳光下惬意的猫。安纳金示意他坐到一边的垫子上，眼神刻意正直地定格在男人的上半身，却又忍不住滑向尾椎处一对柔软凹陷下去的腰窝。欧比旺躺好，半倚着床垫上伸展身体，肋骨凸起的阴影柔和而不突兀，小腹轻微陷下去，线条流畅平缓通向耻骨。安纳金俯身去布置后面的衬布，一只膝盖小心安放在欧比旺张开大腿间的空处，手臂有些尴尬地撑在欧比旺头顶，努力不去碰到他。准备撤身时却猝不及防低头看见欧比旺一只手枕在脑后，放松地在他身下伸展自己，一边打量着他。年长男人光裸的大腿内侧仿佛挨着他的膝盖，辐散出隐约的温暖体温。

        安纳金直到唇上传来带着温度的柔软触感才反应过来发生了什么。冬日午后淡薄的阳光只是白得耀眼，不怎么炙热，却好似把他的理智也烧成了一团浆糊。欧比旺胡子底下的嘴唇是淡粉色的，他在见到他的瞬间就注意到了，如今正贴在他自己的嘴唇下，干燥，因为冬天的气温有些凉意，安纳金忍不住伸出舌头去舔那双唇瓣，伸进男人的嘴巴里。欧比旺没怎么抵抗就张开了嘴，任安纳金的舌头进来，灵活地勾缠着他自己的。欧比旺的嘴唇很软，舌头也很软，安纳金尝到咖啡和酒的味道，咖啡有些发焦，可能煮过头了。欧比旺的午饭可能就只有咖啡和威士忌，这样很不健康，安纳金想，等一下他可以邀请欧比旺留下来，一起吃晚餐，他们可以有一场正式的约会。这才只是第一个吻，但安纳金已经想要留下他。

        他们一起倒在一堆乱七八糟的衬布，枕头和流苏装饰里。欧比旺的手也有些凉，探进安纳金的上衣底下，扯着他的衣服。安纳金压着他，抵着他的嘴唇索吻，被那些手指弄得有些痒，想发笑，同时也以前所未有的速度硬起来。他抱着欧比旺，意犹未尽地压着男人顶了两下，随后撑起自己以生平最快的速度脱掉上衣，又急匆匆去解裤子，在拉链卡住的时候低声咒骂一句。欧比旺躺在颜色鲜艳的衬布间，胸膛急速起伏，苍白的脸颊上泛起红晕，手伸下去抚摸着自己。他硬得前端流水，手指套弄两下，发红的龟头在拳头间进进出出。等安纳金终于对付完裤子手忙脚乱地踢到一边去，欧比旺的手指已经探到了身后，放进自己的身体里，断断续续低声呻吟着。

        安纳金扑上来，有些蛮横地压住欧比旺。欧比旺刚见面的时候很有些颐指气使的派头，一度让安纳金怀疑到底他们两个谁雇谁，这时候倒是显得很温顺，安静地在安纳金怀里，任凭年轻人毛茸茸的脑袋在自己胸前拱来拱去，啃咬着他的锁骨和胸口，低声喘息。安纳金在咬住欧比旺喉结的时候有些迟缓地反应过来留下痕迹是不是不太好，但这个想法意料之外让他有些恼怒，想到欧比旺将要在其他人面前脱下衣服，或许也这不是第一次他和别人睡了——但随后，这幅画面变成了欧比旺脱下衣服，而布料无所遮蔽的皮肤上是安纳金留下的绯红吻痕，腰臀之间布满他的指印，而男人往日的平静化为羞愧......安纳金只觉得小腹一紧，说不清涌起的是怒火还是欲火。

        欧比旺在他的手指探进后穴的时候挣扎一下，又决心不是很坚定地在安纳金按着内壁胡乱探索时小腿勾上他的腰。安纳金回忆着以前不知从哪看来的步骤开拓几下就要挺身插入，欧比旺却好像一下子清醒过来一样，按着安纳金的肩膀推开了他。

        “嘿！”安纳金很不满，但欧比旺好像比他更不满。

        “你打算就这么进来？”欧比旺抿着嘴唇，整齐的发型散落下来，他有些恼怒地捋了一把。安纳金的阴茎不合时宜地跳动一下。欧比旺又重复了一遍，这次吐字清晰，语气也更加强硬。

        “不然呢？”这不能怪安纳金，他脑子里的血液都集中到了下身，老实说他硬得头晕目眩。

        “润滑呢，还有安全套在哪？”

        “什么，”青年措手不及，“我怎么会准备这个！”安纳金简直很委屈。他只是来为毕业作品打初稿，为什么会准备这种东西，要知道今天以前他还以为自己是直的，而如今他对着个比他大了十六岁的男人硬得老二发痛，眼圈通红，这都是欧比旺的错！

        安纳金不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但欧比旺低下头揉了揉鼻梁，叹息一声。他温和地把安纳金拉过来，同他接吻，带着一种安抚意味引导着他。随后舔了舔嘴唇，推着安纳金的肩膀让他躺下，自己坐到青年身上。安纳金仰着头拽着欧比旺的头发，动情地亲吻他，而欧比旺捧着他的脸，一边吻他一边一点点往后蹭，屁股抬起来让安纳金的硬挺划过会阴，直到坐到安纳金的大腿上，两个人的阴茎抵在一起。欧比旺的喉咙里发出一声呻吟，随后被安纳金衔住唇瓣轻柔啃咬。安纳金的手握着欧比旺的腰，而欧比旺一手撑着他，一只手握住他们两个人的勃起上下滑动，挤压，一边套弄一边咬着嘴唇，在安纳金情不自禁呻吟出来时也神色难耐地闭起眼睛，直到二人的性器都湿淋淋的。他最后让安纳金扣着他的后脑勺追上来吻了他一次，随后换了个姿势坐直，在安纳金腿上合拢岔开的双腿，大腿根部夹住他通红挺立的阴茎。安纳金睁大眼睛，欧比旺似乎也有些难为情似的不去看他，只是俯身撑住自己，然后开始一上一下地大腿夹着安纳金的勃起摇动腰臀。

        欧比旺的大腿有力，夹得很紧，在前液的润滑下进出得越来越顺利，但还是被磨得有些发红。安纳金大声呻吟着向上挺动，想象着欧比旺此刻放荡地骑着自己，自己的阴茎在那具苍白身体里进进出出。欧比旺也湿得厉害，撑着自己的手臂有些颤抖，汗水顺着背部滑下来，安纳金先是捧着欧比旺的臀部，然后无师自通地伸出一只手去掐他的乳尖。欧比旺呜咽一声，不知道是在说要还是不要，大腿侧面绷紧的肌肉布满汗水，看起来濒临边缘。安纳金厚脸皮地两只手都去挑动硬起发红的乳头，欧比旺的喉咙哽住了，正好安纳金向上挺腰，欧比旺便彻底丢盔弃甲喊着安纳金的名字射了出来。

        他搂住失力的欧比旺，洋洋得意地把人压在自己怀里，长吻过后才把他放开。还在喘息的欧比旺被他搂在怀里，大腿内侧磨得发红发热，额头抵在安纳金的锁骨上休憩，颤抖的呼吸打在那块皮肤上。安纳金手掌摩挲过欧比旺的大腿，那上面被安纳金的前液和他自己的精液弄得一片狼藉。他们又懒洋洋亲吻一会，随后安纳金便一手圈住欧比旺的腰支撑他俯身趴在床上，一手撑起自己，阴茎插入欧比旺的大腿间继续顶弄。欧比旺大概也想他赶紧射出来了事，咬牙勉力配合地收紧大腿。安纳金一边急速抽插一边低头去亲欧比旺发红的脸颊，蹭着年长男人发烫的耳尖，故意咬着欧比旺的耳垂一遍又一遍喊他的名字，最后呻吟着射在他的腿上。他们都筋疲力尽，躺在一起平复心跳，安纳金刚想开口说点什么，却听到欧比旺的肚子叫了起来。三十八岁的成熟人士现在是真的脸红了，不是被操出来那种生理性红晕，安纳金没想到自己幻想中的羞愧表情发生在这样的情况下。欧比旺有些尴尬地想要起身，但安纳金拉住他的手腕，把他带回怀里。

        “我再多雇你一小时怎么样？陪我晚餐？”

        欧比旺挑起眉毛，像是在说你怎么那么入戏，但马上又是那副不动声色的样子了。“晚上是私人时间，加班的话额外收费。”尽管他懒懒躺在安纳金怀里的样子看不出要走。外面不知道什么时候开始下雪了，晦暗天色下飘着茫茫的雪花。时好时坏的暖气大概又不起作用了，而年轻人温暖地与他蜷在一起，有些凉的鼻尖抵在肩头，让他决心很难离开。安纳金在这段沉默里把人抱得更紧一点，手指抚上胸膛夹住欧比旺敏感的乳尖，而后者忍住一声呻吟。青年柔软鲜红的嘴唇贴在他的耳边低语。

        “没问题，我很乐意做出补偿。”

 

 

END

 

尾声

        “认真的吗，欧比旺？”安纳金表情凝重。

        “怎么？”

        “我还以为我们没有在角色扮演了。”

        “我们是没有。”

        “那——”

        “不行，安纳金，安全措施很重要。而且我讨厌你射在里面。”

        “上次你可不是这么说的。”

        “我完全不知道你在说什么。”


End file.
